


The Dream - Day 6

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2018 [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (but not really), Dream Sex, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, M/M, Mayor & Chief of Staff, Mildly Dubious Consent Due to Drinking, NSFW, Nygmobblepot Week 2018, nygmobblepotweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Nygmobblepot Week 2018Day 6 Mayor & Chief of StaffWhen Edward gets drunk the Riddler will come out to play with Oswald.Featuring: Oswald/Riddler and a stuffed penguin in a bow tie and top hat.





	The Dream - Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic was written as part of the Nygmobblepotweek 2018 challenge. And so was written under a time restraint. Please forgive any grammar and structural errors you might find.
> 
> This fic takes place during season 3 after the now infamous (in this fandom anyway) couch scene.
> 
> I have not marked this Rape/Non Con for a reason but know there is definitely dubious consent here. Both Oswald and Edward are drunk. And both believe they are having a sex dream about the other. And there is Oswald/Riddler - though Oswald does not realize Edward has two personalities. (For lack of a better description.)

‘ _I would do anything for you, Oswald.’_

 

Oswald was thankful he could hold his liquor better than Edward. How could someone so heavy be such a lightweight, he thought.

 

He tried to get the taller man up the stairs but Ed kept tripping under his feet. His arm was around Oswald’s neck, and Oswald’s was around his waist. Thankfully the alcohol had numbed his foot so that he felt nothing. Though he would surely pay for it in the morning, or afternoon he supposed.

 

Oswald felt Edward burrow into the hair on top of his head. Had he just sniffed him?

 

“You always smell so good, Ozzie. Like honey and lemon.”

 

“And you are very drunk, my friend. What you smell is nothing more than stale hair products, sweat, and booze.”

 

“Nuh-uh.” Ed shook his head and almost knocked them both down. “The bed smelled like you for weeks after you left. I pretended you were still next to me when I slept. Imagined I was buried in your hair instead of your pillow.”

 

At the time Oswald had been at best annoyed by the other man's clinging nature. But lately he has missed this.

 

Oswald would never admit it to anyone but he had found it difficult to sleep alone the first few nights without Edward after leaving the apartment.

 

“Perhaps what you need is a stuffed animal to cuddle with in bed.”

 

Maybe if he were another sort of man he would offer himself.

 

“I had a stuffed penguin as a child. His name was Mr. Pebbles. My father threw him away though because he said boys didn't play with girly things.” Ed yawned. “But that's okay. You're much cuter than Mr. Pebbles ever was Mr. Penguin.”

 

Oswald thought of his own childhood. He supposed Edward's father would have called him a mama's boy.

 

Perhaps if he were another sort of man he would offer to replace the childhood penguin with a bigger Penguin.

 

“He had a little top hat and bow tie.” Ed giggled. “And he was my first kiss.”

 

“We're almost at the top. Watch your step.”

 

He never thought he would be jealous of a stuffed toy. He wanted to hunt it down and burn it. And make Ed watch.

 

Oswald used his cane to support his other side and tried to pull an unresisting Ed over the last step. But Ed lost his step and knocked the cane out from under him.

 

Oswald became unbalanced and knew a moment of panic, there was nothing he feared greater than falling, before Ed pulled him against him and patted him on the head.

 

“Thank you, friend.” Oswald held on to Edward. “That is twice tonight you have saved my life. Perhaps instead of chief of staff you should be my head of security.”

 

“I would lie my life at your feet, Oswald.” Ed tried to get down to prove his point.

 

“I don't require you to grovel at my feet, Edward.” Oswald chuckled. “I need you at my side.” He pulled Ed back to his feet. “As soon as you can stand on your own feet that is.”

 

Oswald made a mental note not to allow his chief of staff to drink anything stronger than wine or champagne. And especially not on an empty stomach.

 

“It is only a migraine.” Ed lay his head on Oswald’s shoulder. “I just need to sleep it off. I'll be right as rain in the morning.”

 

“Alright. To bed you go.” Oswald rubbed his back.

 

He might have found Edward's insistence that he was not drunk charming at another time. At least Ed’s room was not far now.

 

Oswald guided Edward through the door and dumped him on the bed. Ed stretched out and shut his eyes. Thankfully he was already dressed, or undressed, for bed in his pajamas and the borrowed robe.

 

He carefully removed Ed’s glasses from his face and put them aside on the stand. The robe had shifted off his neck and Oswald saw the bruise had deepened in color since the few hours he had last seen it.

 

Oswald touched the bruise with his fingers. The skin was hot to the touch and he felt the pulse under his fingers. Ed’s eyes opened. He sat up.

 

“Oswald?” Ed squinted without his glasses.

 

“You will not do something like this again without telling me first.” Oswald swallowed. “If you cannot understand that you can leave in the morning.”

 

Everything had happened so fast Oswald had not realized how close he had come to losing his dear friend until he felt the relief that he had not.

 

“You're too good to me, Mr. Oswald.”

 

Edward leaned forward and brought his mouth to Oswald’s. It could hardly be called a kiss. But he felt faint and it made his heartbeat quicken.

 

Mr. Pebbles might have been Ed’s first kiss, but Ed had been Mr. Penguin’s. Oswald fought the urge to giggle.

 

Ed pulled away and lay back down. He appeared to be asleep.

 

Oswald brushed a wayward curl out of Ed’s face. He pulled the blankets up to his chest. And kissed him lightly on the forehead so not to wake him.

 

“Goodnight my friend.” Oswald felt giddy and it had nothing to do with being drunk.

 

* * *

 

  
At first Oswald was not aware of what had wakened him. But he felt a pressure on his chest that caused him a moment of panic.

 

When his eyes focused he saw sat Ed straddled on either side of him on his knees, hand at his throat. Oswald was not afraid but he was even more confused.

 

“Edward?”

 

“What is it about you?” Edward leaned forward and seemed to study Oswald critically. He still did not wear his glasses but he appeared to see fine without them. “You are weak. And you make us weak.”

 

Edward sat back and began to unbutton Oswald’s pajama top. He spread it open and rubbed his hands on Oswald’s bare chest. Ed’s hand trailed down towards the top of his pajama bottoms.

 

Oh, Oswald realized. It was that kind of dream. It was not the first such dream that had featured Edward. But they had been growing in frequency. And becoming more and more vivid.

 

“Do you not think I haven't noticed how you leer at us when you think he isn't looking?” Ed tugged at his drawstring pants. “I know what you want to do to him.” He pulled Oswald’s pajama pants off. “I know what you want us to do to you.”

 

If this were anything but a dream Oswald would be self conscious bared to Edward's eyes like this.

 

“I am the one that urged us to meet you.” Edward slipped off the robe. “I thought you would teach us. I believed you were like us. You who were somehow both Oswald and Penguin at the same time. And we came so close. We were almost one.” He pushed his own pajamas down and pulled them off until he was naked as well.

 

“But then you had to fall in love with him.” Edward lowered himself between Oswald’s legs. “At least you'll be funner to fuck than that boring Kristen.” He encircled Oswald’s nipple with his tongue and bit down. “I shall enjoy watching you squirm under us.”

 

Oswald imagined he felt the sharp pain of Ed’s teeth on the sensitive spot. The pain shot its way down to his belly and groin. But it was not unpleasant.

 

Ed’s mouth followed the path. Oswald expected him to put his cock between his lips, as he had in other dreams, but he did not. Ed lifted his cock out of the way and licked his testicle instead.

 

Oswald felt as though he had been electrocuted.

 

“You're so sensitive.” Ed giggled. “We could have had so much fun together, Ozzie.” He wrapped his hand around Oswald’s cock. His right hand squeezed the tip as the left pumped the base. He licked the precum off and sucked on the tip of his penis. “I might be only preparing you for him .” Ed licked his lips. “But surely he'll allow me a taste.”

 

Oswald did not understand what Ed was talking about but figured it was only a dream. It didn't need to make sense.

 

Ed raised up and Oswald thought he was going to kiss him but instead he placed his finger in Oswald’s mouth. He tasted salt and a bitter taste he supposed was his own taste. Oswald sucked on Ed’s finger.

 

Edward brought their pelvics together and Oswald bit down on Ed’s finger with the shock of sensation. Ed raised his pelvic up and again lowered himself on Oswald. Ed rubbed his own erection against Oswald’s. And moved his finger in and out of Oswald’s mouth.

 

Oswald grabbed Ed’s shoulders and lifted his own groin to meet Ed’s thrusts. He hooked his good ankle around Ed’s leg for a better angle. His hands traveled down Ed’s back to his perfectly shaped ass. Oswald tried to push them even closer together.

 

Edward pulled back with a laugh. He took Oswald’s hands and held them above Oswald’s head. “As much as I'm throughly enjoying this.” He rubbed their crotches together. “I think he would prefer you keep your hands above the waist.”

 

Oswald tried to catch Edward’s mouth with his own but Ed moved his head to the side and nuzzled his neck instead. Ed scrapped his teeth along the skin but did not bite down.

 

Oswald tilted his head back and stifled a scream.

 

“I want to hear you, Ozzie.” Ed quickened the pace of his thrusts. “ He wants to hear you.”

 

“Ed… more Ed… so close… Ed… Eddie…” Oswald had no idea what he was saying but he had just enough sense left to hope the real Edward asleep in the next room could not hear him.

 

Edward took Oswald’s face and forced him to look at him. “ He does not deserve you, Ozzie.” Ed kissed the corner of Oswald’s mouth. “If you ever have a change of mind, all you need do is call me by name, my dear Penguin.”

 

Oswald had always hated that nickname but the way Edward said it, it held power and respect.

 

Ed suddenly stopped.

 

“Os-wald?” Edward blinked down at him.

 

“Either fuck me or kill me, Eddie. But finish what you started.” Oswald rubbed himself against Ed. He was so hard now he hissed with the pain. “Finish me, Nygma. That's a decree from your mayor.”

 

“Well, as your Chief of Staff it is my duty to see to your pleasure.” Ed smirked. He kept Oswald’s arms above his head and moved teasingly against him.

 

He caught Oswald’s lips with his mouth. He tugged on his bottom lip and bit down. And thrust his tongue in his mouth. Ed stroke Oswald’s tongue with his own.

 

Ed’s pelvic thrusting quickened in beat with his tongue. And Oswald met every stroke and thrust. Ed pressed his hand against Oswald’s neck while the other still held his arms in place.

 

“Os-wald… oh, goodness… Mr. Oswald… so good… you're so good… feels so good…” Ed whispered against Oswald’s lips between thrusts. “You feel so good.”

 

Oswald threw his head back lost to the overwhelming sensations. He did not want to wake up before this dream hit its climax.

 

He felt as though Edward had turned up the volumes of his senses to their highest levels. And there was nothing to hold him in place as the intensity of the circuit coursed throughout his nerves but Nygma.

 

Oswald convulsed uncontrollably and felt the energy burst out of him. And in his aftershocks he felt Ed shudder above him collapse on top of him.

 

“Oh, dear.” Ed said.

 

Oswald giggled. “Fuck.”

 

He had gotten high once when he was fourteen but he had not liked it much. This was better. He could become addicted to this.

 

“You were perfect, my little Penguin.”

 

Oswald closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

  
Oswald came down to the kitchen wearing the robe Ed had worn the night before. He had found it draped on the chair as though Ed had come into his room sometime in the morning and dropped it off.

 

He hoped Ed had not come in while he was dreaming. Or had not noticed his state.

 

Oswald had woken up feeling stale and sticky and ashamed for thinking of his friend in such a way without his knowledge. He had showered and decided to pretend it had never happened.

 

But Edward was already at the coffee pot.

 

“Here.” Ed handed Oswald a cup. “Are you alright, Mr. Oswald? You look tired. Did your leg keep you awake last night?”

 

“Yes. I suppose it did not appreciate me trying to carry my drunk chief of staff up the stairs.”

 

Oswald accepted the aspirin from Ed.

 

“Thank you for always taking care of me, Oswald.” Ed took Oswald’s hand. “I am forever in your debt.”

 

“Think nothing of it. There is no such thing as debt between friends, my friend.” Oswald patted his hand. “What of you? Did your migraine keep you awake?”

 

Friends did not get off on wet dreams about each other, Oswald thought guiltily.

 

“Nope. I was knocked out as soon as my head hit the pillow.” Edward turned away. “I don't even remember getting up the stairs.”

 

“Any dreams? Nightmares?”

 

“No and no.” Ed looked over his shoulder. Oswald noted he was blushing. “I don't remember anything like that. I woke at five and dropped off the robe in your room. You were still asleep. So I came down here and started breakfast.”

 

Oswald thought Edward might be lying. But about which part he could not say. And he did not care to know.

 

“You have a busy schedule today, Mayor Cobblepot. First up is a meeting at eight with-”

 

Edward could never know of his feelings.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really think Edward and the Riddler are two different people but it was important to me that Ed not Riddler was the one to climax with Oswald and was the only one allowed to kiss him.
> 
> If there's any confusion: Edward is Ed in the first part. Riddler takes over and seduces Oswald. Ed comes back after Riddler tells Oswald to call his name if he ever changes his mind. Riddler comes back after and tells Oswald he was "perfect". The epilogue is Ed. Only Riddler knows what happened really happened but Ed is lying about having no dreams. 
> 
> This was the sixth fic I wrote for this challenge and I had no idea what to write for this prompt until the second part of the season started. And found I wanted to explore something of a triangle between Oswald and Edward/Riddler.
> 
> Thank you Gotham for giving us the Oswald/Riddler I didn’t know we needed this season!
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write and I'll definitely write more Ed/Oswald & Riddler/Oswald stuff in the future.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
